A Chance of Fate
by Chazelle Arcani
Summary: Kagome H. is a innocent girl pure at heart. However, all that changes when she starts working for one of the most powerful men in Japan, Sesshomaru T. Kagome is swept into a world of romance, war, kidnapping, and the well known Yakuza, who is ruled by the second richest man, Naraku K. Will love keep Kagome alive? Or will fate get the best of her? Rated M for future war and guts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahahaha! I'm back my followers! :D And I'm here to bring you a new story! Wait, no! Please don't get angry with me! I know I haven't even gotten close to finishing _"The Art of Spying"_, but I'm at the part where I need a good fight scene! And I dont write fight scenes... So if you would like to give me ideas on how to wrtite it, I'm all ears! **

**Now, back to this story. It is sort of a replacement story for the story, _"The Art of Swords"._ I bet many of you are looking back at my stories thinking, "What? There's no story by that name!" And duh, I know that. I deleted it becuase I got a major case of writers block. D: But, no worries! By the time, hopefully, I'm farther into this story and _"The Art of Spying__"_, I will be writing again that story. I will now cease my rambling and will go on to the Disclaimer! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any charatcers affiliated with Inuyasha. All the awesome characters go the beloved Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

A Chance of Fate: Chapter One

A young woman walked down the quiet residential streets of Tokyo. Her black back-length hair flowed behind her as she walked gracefully, her white skirt dancing in rhythm with her smooth cream colored legs, and her pink blouse shaping her form nicely. Her sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled at the people she passed; her gaze fell upon a lone blue rose that stood out on a bush. She looked up at the home and realized her grandmother, or who was like a grandmother, Kaede.

"_Oh, grandma Kaede has a rose bush? I'll let her keep it; a blue rose is special after all…"_ Kagome thought. She turned back to the path in front of her and continued her way home. After a few minutes of walking she arrived in front a steep set of stairs going upward. She sighed and started climbing each one carefully as to not trip and roll down the slope. "Why do there have to be so many stairs for a shrine? At least I can practice my priestess skills…" Kagome whined to herself.

"Why do there have to be so many bad people nowadays? And you should be happy that you found out you're a priestess." a voice complied from atop the stairs. Kagome looked up and saw her mama waiting at the last step. This gave a last burst of energy to Kagome and she sprinted up the remaining ten stairs; panting heavily. "Well, at least they keep all of us in shape, so we should be thankful for that too." Mama Higurashi chuckled at her daughter's sweaty red face. "Oh and something came in the mail for you to, dear. It's from the marketing company you applied for."

Kagome looked up at her mom, "Really? Did you open it? Did I get hired?" Kagome turned into an energetic puppy. She had applied as secretary to one of two of Japan's richest men, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He became rich with his marketing company, Takashi Stock Market Corp. His competitor, Naraku Kurai, was the other richest man in Japan with his computer chip company, Dark Chip Inc. "Oh mama! What if I didn't get hired! I knew I should have gotten a better degree in college!" Kagome sunk down to her knees and tears stared to gather in her vision. "Mama! I'm a failure to you!" Tears started flowing down the young girl's cheeks.

Her mother chuckled at her and crouched in front of her oldest and wiped the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Now dear, you are not my failure. I'm very proud of you and your father is very proud of you. I just know it. You've supported this family for the longest time at such a young age. You helped take care of grandpa when he injured back cleaning the shrine, you helped support the family financially when I got laid off from my job and you helped take care of Souta when grandpa and I had to go out of town. You are my greatest treasure, my little priestess. I have a feeling the letter will be good news and that that job will take you on new adventures. Do you understand now?" Mama Higurashi embraced her daughter in a tight hug and patted her on the back. She stood back up and pulled Kagome along with her.

Kagome rubbed her eyes to get rid of the remaining tears and beamed a bright smile at her mother. "Do you really think so, mama? I could go far with this job. Perhaps Takahashi-san will even put a good word for me with my priestess…skills…" Sudden realization hit Kagome square in the face. She screamed, "Oh no mama! I forgot, Takahashi-san is-is-is a demon! Now I'm positive he won't hire me! What powerful demon would want a priestess for a secretary?" Kagome whimpered and put her head in her hands.

Mama Higurashi 'tsked' and escorted her daughter back into the small two stories home which resided behind a shrine. She everything to comfort her hysteric daughter again, "Come now, Kagome. You said he was a demon, ne?" Kagome nodded. "And you said he was one of the most powerful men in Japan, ne?" Another nod. "Well, when you went to go do your interview with him, was he a fine young man?" She emphasized the word "fine".

Kagome gasped, "Mama! He's too young for you! And you can't forget about papa!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at her daughter and explained, "No, Kagome dear, I do not intend to leave papa for another. He is my only love, even if he is resting in peace. What I meant is did you think he was a good looking man?" Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to the house and gently pushed her daughter inside. She walked in and closed the shoji screen behind her. She led Kagome into the kitchen and sat her down at the table and went over to the kitchen counter where the mail was. She grabbed the letter for Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see her daughter's blushing face. "Ah, so then he was a looker wasn't he?" Kagome's cherry blush got darker. "I'll take that as a yes! I have seen pictures of Takahashi-san and he is handsome! Now I asked those questions because, if he is rich, powerful, and handsome, don't you think many demonesses would be there just for his looks and his wealth?"

Now that Kagome thought about it, she did see many women there that looked rather...skanky. She was probably the only one who actually had a degree to qualify for this job. "Now that you mention it mama, I think I was the only one with a degree. All the women there were pretty too, but they were dressed to revealingly." She watched as her mother came to sit next to her at the table, an envelope in hand, and offered her it. "Is this..?" Her mother nodded. Kagome took the letter gingerly. She opened the envelope slowly, as if something might pop out. When it was opened she slid the letter out of it carefully and opened it; reading over the contents.

Her mother watched intently for any signs saying she didn't get hired. "Kagome?" she asked quietly. Kagome put the letter down; her face expressionless. Mrs. Higurashi watched carefully, and saw a tear carefully slide down her daughter's cheek. "Kagome, dear, what did it say? Did you not get the job?"

Kagome turned her head towards her mother and gave a brilliant smile. "Oh mama, I did get the job! I got the job! I can bring in more money for us!" Kagome jumped out her seat and started jumping for joy. "It says I start tomorrow morning at 10!" Kagome gasped, "Oh no! What am I going to wear there? It's such a prestigious company! I want to fit in!" Kagome started chewing on her nails thinking of what she could wear.

"Kagome, do not worry! I think I have the perfect outfit for you to wear on your first day! And the past behind it you will not believe! Come along, dear." Mama Higurashi grabbed her daughters hand and led her upstairs to her room. Once there she sat Kagome on her soft bed and told her to wait right there. Then she went into her walk-in closet and shut the door behind her. Her daughter looked on in confusion. She heard a muffled, "Ah! Here it is and in perfect condition!" Her mother came out with a pair of grey business pants and on a hanger a matching grey blazer. "You do have a normal black shirt, right?" Kagome nodded eagerly. "Good! I'm sure these will fit you." She handed her old clothing to her daughter and watched as she felt the fabric.

Kagome gasped in shock, "Mama, these are made of silk aren't they?" Her mother nodded. "And you said there was a story to these?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to Kagome on the bed and looked at her. "There is a story. These were the same clothes I wore on the first day I worked at the Takahashi Corporation." A gasp was admitted from the young girl next to her. "That's right, but instead of working for Sesshomaru-Chan, I was working for his father, Taisho-sama. It was my first day on the job and I had already gotten acquainted with Mr. Taisho, I had even gotten to meet his wife, and she was already three months pregnant with Sesshomaru-chan. She was a really nice lady and we became very good friends.

On the same day I had met Taisho-chan, I had met his right-hand man, Mr. Takumi Satoshi. He was a handsome young man, I was around your age and he was about twenty-three. I had gotten the experience to work with him when Mr. Taisho could not make it for his daily duties at the office. We had gotten to know each other well and I felt funny around him, like a high school girl. He had brilliant black hair it almost looked blue, his eyes were like the ocean on a clear day, and he was very sweet and kind young man. The first month I had been working there he asked me out on a date and I knew I just couldn't reject, so I accepted. We went out that night to a nice little restaurant and had dinner. We got to know each other more and then I knew what the funny feeling I got around him was, it was love. We had been dating for about a year while we kept working at the company.

Then on the sixteenth month I had been there, I received a mysterious note in my mailbox that day. It said, "Go up to the conference room on the top floor at 3:00 this afternoon." And it had no signature. I checked my watched and saw the time read 2:45. I had only fifteen minutes to get there so I started walking to the nearest elevator. It took about ten minutes to get to the top since people were boarding and un-boarding, but I eventually got there in time. It was 2:55. I rushed to the conference room and when I got there I stuck my head into the room. The room was pitch dark, so I opened the door more and I looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. Then, I checked my watch again; it was exactly 3:00. All of a sudden the lights came on and I heard a shout of "Surprise!" I looked back up into the room and saw all the familiar faces of my friends from the office. Inutaisho-sama, his wife Sakura, and Takumi were standing in the front Taisho-chan with a knowing smile and Takumi blushing like a mad man. I stood surprised in the doorway until I saw Taisho-chan push Takumi my way. He walked up to me and went he was foot in front of me he got on one knee, pulled out a small black velvet box and said, "Harumi Kasumi, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Tears starting running down my cheeks and I tackled him to the floor franticly saying, "Yes! Yes I do!" The whole room cheered and I was euphoric.

A year later, I was pregnant, and nine months after I found out, I gave birth to a bouncy baby girl. So my little Kagome, you are my biggest pride and joy. And I am happy you are working for Sesshomaru-chan but I'm positive he will not remember you. Oh my!" Harumi looked over at her clock and it read 6:35. "I better start making dinner! Souta's most likely hungry and grandpa probably fell asleep in his recliner. Get cleaned up Kagome." Harumi ran out of her room, down the hall and stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

Kagome got off the bed, clothes in hand, and heard a loud crash from down stairs a muffled cry of, "Oops! Souta! Come here and help me!" Kagome smiled and shook her head. She headed off to her room and set the clothes on her table and got ready for a quick shower. _"Wow! Mama knew the great InuTaisho. I know he's alive… So maybe I might get to meet him!" _Kagome thought happily and she hopped into the shower. _"I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama is like now…"_

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think for someone who hasn't written squat in a year? :D I still got my magic touch! Thanks to those of you that have been following me and for the year I've been here. It means a lot to me. And more thanks to the people who have taken their time to read this story. Hope to see you again soon! ****Chow for Now! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoohoo! Another chapter the next day! That's a new record! I was so happy when I saw how fast this story had gotten alerts! Keep 'em coming! Review if you don't mind please. :) Here ya go y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters affiliated with Inuyasha. They all belong to the wonder Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

A Chance of Fate: Chapter 2

Kagome had taken great care to make sure would wake up early enough to get ready for her first day at work. She was now walking on her way to work; it was currently 9:36 and she assumed it would be another fourteen minutes to get there. Which would leave her ten minutes to get up to the top floor where she would start working. Perfect. Kagome had remembered the morning quite vividly as she ran about her room trying to look presentable for her boss, who might have been a childhood friend…

* * *

_Kagome groaned as a constant beeping noise rang about through her head. She rolled back over onto her stomach when her eyes popped open. "Oh snap! I have to get ready!" She jumped out of bed and ran straight into her bathroom to take a good shower before she got dressed. After her shower she walked out into her room with a towel wrapped around her body and wrapped in her hair. "Okay, so I laid out my clothes so they wouldn't be wrinkled and they look fine. Now I have to look for a black shirt." She headed to her closet digging around the shirts that were hung on the rack. "No, no, no, no, no… Ugh! Why can't I find it! I have to keep loo- Ha-ha! Found you! And you're not wrinkled!" Kagome walked back over to the clothes on her desk, grabbed them, and headed back into the bathroom._

_A few minutes later she walked back out of her bathroom with her work clothes on and her hair in an elegant bun atop her head. She wore no make-up save for a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. He headed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast with her family. She walked into the kitchen as she said, "Good morning everybody! Want to wish me luck today?" She looked over at her mom and told her, "Can I just have a light breakfast, mama? I'm going to be walking and I want to be sure it's not going to make me slow." Kagome took a seat at the table next to her little brother Souta and ruffled his hair._

_Her mother was standing behind the stove making pancakes and looked quizzically at her daughter. "You want to walk to work today? But won't get you get sweaty? I could drive you there before I take grandpa to get more of his medications" She brought the large skillet over to the table to serve two pancakes on the plates in front of her father, son, and a plate for herself._

_"I'm sure mama. It's not even that far to walk into downtown Tokyo. Just give the extra pancake to Souta." She reached over to ruffle her brother hair again but he dodged it. She took that chance to gently punch him in the ribs; he gave a small "Ouch."_

_Harumi looked worriedly at her daughter, "But dressed that nice you might get dirty. But if you insist alright, dear." She gave the two remaining pancakes to Souta. She put the skillet back on the hook above the stove and grabbed a smaller pan. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs. "Is an omelet alright?" she asked Kagome and watched her nod her head. So she headed back over to the stove and made the omelet. When she was done she brought the small skillet over to Kagome and slid it on the plate in front of her._

_"Thank you, mama."_

_"No problem, dear." She smiled at Kagome and went to sit in her seat to eat her breakfast. When the whole table was done she got up and grabbed everybody's plates. "Grandpa, Souta, go get ready so we can leave. Kagome stay here alright." Everyone nodded and Souta and grandpa went up to their rooms. Harumi went over to the sink and placed the dishes in the sink. She walked back over to Kagome and told her, "Face forward." _

_Kagome did as she was told and waited for what her mother was going to do. She felt gentle hands on her bun and gasped as she felt it come complete out. "Mama! I worked hard on that!"_

_Her mother laughed and sat in the empty seat next to her daughter, "Now stop fussing, you look prettier with your hair down. You remind me of me when it was my first day at work. Although I cut my hair after Souta was born. I like my hair shorter, but knowing I know you like long hair, so keep it down. It looks even more beautiful." She grabbed her daughter's hand and held it firmly in hers. "My baby girl is growing up too fast. But, Kagome new adventures will start today. Some may be safer than others. I knew when working there at that company, Taisho-chan's enemy, Takemaru, the father of Naraku, was an evil man. Be warned Kagome, he runs the *yakuza here. The crimes against the Takahashi family and company were not as bad as they are today. Now I fear that his son runs the network, he will do anything to become the only richest man in Japan. I want you to be safe." Harumi had a hard expression on her face and looked out the kitchen window and with a monotone voice she said, "That man, Takemaru, is the one who killed Taisho-chan's wife, Sakura, and your father."_

_Kagome gasped and her hands went to cover her mouth. "Mama, are you serious? Papa died from the yakuza?" _

"_I'm afraid so…"_

* * *

Kagome could not help but shiver at the fact her father died from the yakuza. She walked along for about another minute until she reached the tall luxurious building that had to grand double glass doors. "Wow… Fancy! This place must have at least sixty stories!"

A young man walked by Kagome and reached for the double doors. He was a tad bit shorter then Kagome, with auburn hair, striking emerald colored eyes, and one bushy auburn colored tail. He was a fox youkai! He saw her look up at the building with pure amazement. "This building actually has seventy-five." He watched as she looked over at him and was surprised to see the most shocking blue eyes for someone with black hair.

"Oh! Really? That's quite tall! Do you work here?" Kagome was amazed at the building and even more so that she met her first youkai here! She peeked behind him to see his bushy fox tail twitch about and saw that instead of short nails, he had claws! _"Oh dear…"_ Kagome thought worriedly.

The fox youkai stuck out his hand for a handshake and said, "Hi, my name's Shippo Satoshi! I work here on the second floor, where the mail room is. I'm the delivery boy. Don't worry, I can already tell you're a miko, but I won't hurt you. In fact, I'm quite nicer than most of the demons here you're going to be working with. There are some humans working here too that might like you. I'm guessing you're just starting work here?" Shippo smiled when the older women took his hand in a handshake.

Kagome blushed when Shippo pretty much got everything right when she was here. "Thank you, Shippo-chan. And yes I am starting work here today as Sesshomaru-sama's personal secretary. His office is on the top floor right?" she asked the young boy. He looked about eighteen. _"He's very young looking… Like a child… But he's so cute too!"_

Shippo showed shock on his face when Kagome said who she was working for. "_You're_ the one working for Sesshomaru-sama? I admire you! He's the coldest, rudest, and most -"

"Shippo." A strong baritone voice was heard from behind the young fox demon. His fur stood on end and his tail stood up straight with all the furs bristled. "Shouldn't you be working and starting on your delivery route before I fire you?"

"Ha-hai Sesshomaru-sama!" And the scared fox ran inside yelling, "See you later, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome watched as Shippo disappeared inside the building and turned her head back to where the man who had scared the fox stood. And standing there was none other than her Sesshomaru-sama. She blushed when she saw him standing elegantly as ever in his fine pressed black Armani suit, white silk under shirt, red silk tie, and his knee length hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and his facial markings looked soft to the touch. His golden eyes were staring at her cold and hard and she blushed and bowed low to him. "Takahashi-sama! I am here as you wished to start the day!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and snickered. "Rise, miko. You need to start your work. Come." With that Sesshomaru walked inside the building, a single hair never coming out of place.

Kagome followed him inside and looked in awe as the lobby of the building was garnished for a king. The chairs and sofa's looked finely antique and upholstered, the walls were painted white with a flowing design of red hexagons with white flowers in them, and floor was inlayed with the finest oak floors, and in the middle of the room was a crystal chandelier. She was even more in awe at the way everybody in the room was bowing to Sesshomaru. _"Wow everybody does it too…I wonder what- What the heck is that on my butt?" _Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt her rear being squeezed and groped. "Ah!" she screamed loud. She turned around and slapped whoever was the victim. "You pervert! You indecent man! You-you-_you _jerk!"

"_And the onna meets Miroku. The lecherous man will never learn." _Sesshomaru thought and mentally sighed. "Miroku, you will keep your hands to yourself, especially from this miko. That is, if you want to be fried. She is my new personal assistant leave her be. If she files a complaint against you I _will_ fire you. And _why_ aren't you at your post? You are supposed to be watching the security monitors." Sesshomaru gave Miroku a glare.

The man known as Miroku seemed unfazed by the glare given. He was a bit taller than Kagome, but shorter than Sesshomaru. He had hair long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a striking purple which appeared to have a mischievous glint to it. "Oh ho! A personal assistant you say?" He wriggled his eye brows in a suggestive manner and the young girl next to his boss's side blushed. "She is a pretty –"

"MIROKU!" a strong womanly voiced yelled. Said man mentioned shrunk back in fear. Everybody turned towards the door where a fuming woman was left standing in the doorway. She had her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail leaving her bangs down; she had on what appeared to be a slayer suit, and strapped to her back was a large looking boomerang. Sitting atop her shoulder was a small cream colored kitten with large red eyes and a small black button nose. "You leave me there with this _thing_," she held up a small demon that looked like an impish troll, "and then you run off to grope you next victim?" She walked into the lobby and struck Miroku atop the head with her large boomerang. She saw he boss was there and bowed her head in acknowledgement. She looked to his right and saw a young girl younger than her cower behind Sesshomaru. She smiled kindly at her. "Hello there. I'm Sango Taijya, I'm the chief of security here and if you haven't already met him, he's Miroku Houshi, first in command of security. Don't worry; I won't hurt you like him." Sango extended her hand out to the young girl.

Kagome looked at Sango warily and looked up to Sesshomaru, she saw him give her a slight nod, and she reached out to shake Sango's hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just started work here today as Takahashi-sama's personal assistant. I hope I get to see you more often." Kagome gave a smile to the older women and backed up behind Sesshomaru again.

Sango smiled one last time at Kagome before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, in case you are wondering why we left so early was because there was a breech on level five. We went to see who it was and we saw this little imp thing run straight past us. I recognized it as one of Naraku's little henchmen. So we ran after him and got him." She held up the cowering imp and it looked up with beady black little eyes. "Want me to do the usual?"

All Sesshomaru said was, "Hn." He turned back towards the elevator and said, "Come, Higurashi." Said girl gave a little "eep" and followed him inside the waiting elevator. Once inside and the door closed she asked a question, "Takahashi-sama?" He gave no answer so she continued, "Why is it that this man "Naraku, want to send his henchmen into your building?"

Sesshomaru showed no sign of replying and kept his eye's forward. He stayed silent and his aura gave off a wave of annoyance. He watched amused as the young onna fidgeted nervously in her spot next to him. _"She is a pretty onna. Wait? What? Where the heck did that come from? She is a human and a miko no less. I do not think of her pretty. She is below me, but she smells nice, and she is so small… No! Stop thinking that." _Sesshomaru closed his eyes to try and calm his inside thoughts and reopened them to see her staring at him. He gave in, "What is it?"

She smiled up at him and asked the most innocent and infuriating question to him, "Can I feel your hair? It looks so silky!"

He groaned inside, _"What have I gotten myself into with this onna?"_

* * *

**Yay! Hoped you guy's liked it! Let me know with reviews and alerts! I'll start working on the third right away! Chow for Now! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took long to upload this chapter then when it did the first two, but my laptop got infected so I couldn't use it. Then, I finally got it fixed but the Microsoft Word wouldn't run so I couldn't use that, but I got I got it fixed and typed furiously to get this chapter done. So now I present to you chapter three of _"A Chance of Fate"_! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters affiliated with Inuyasha. They all belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

A Chance of Fate: Chapter 3

"Takahashi-sama, I can feel two demons in your office, are you sure they are safe?" Kagome was nervously standing in front of Sesshomaru's office and refused to move unless she was positive those to demonic auras were safe.

"Yes, I'm sure, Higurashi. Now _move_ before I fire _you_." Sesshomaru was getting angry that such a small onna refused to move from his path because two demons were in his office. _"Foolish onna. Does she think she can protect this Sesshomaru? I can strike her down right now, but then I would be short an assistant, and she is the most qualified assistant I've had yet."_

Kagome moved out of the way and bowed apologetically to her boss. "Gomen nasai, Takahashi-sama. I do not mean to impose, but I would not like my boss to be injured in anyway." She watched as he gave no sign of a reply and opened the door for her boss. _"Why am I even trying? He is a Taiyoukai and I am a mere priestess. I cannot protect him in hope of him remembering me at all."_ Kagome sighed and walked in after her boss the closing the door behind her. She was surprised to see how lavished his office had been. Tropical Mahogany made up his office walls while Cherry wood made up the floors. He had a glass coffee table in the center of the room with three black leather couches were posted around it. His desk was in the back, in front of a wall of floor-to-ceiling glass windows. A desk was adjacent to the main desk and had many file cabinets on the wall behind it.

Kagome put her attention back to the demonic auras she felt. She stood in shock at who the two demonic auras were; they were none other than InuTaisho Takahashi and Inuyasha Takahashi. _"Of course, I'm so stupid! The stronger aura was Taisho-sama, the famous Daiyoukai, and his second son, the weaker aura for being half-demon, Inuyasha Takahashi. What if Taisho-sama remembers my mother!"_

"Father, half-breed, why is it that you are in my office? Father you have work to do in your office and half-breed you have work you need to attend too." Sesshomaru was not pleased with the way his father and half-breed half-brother were in his office messing around. _"Father may have started this company, but I worked hard to achieve it from him, and I let him stay here to work after mother died." _

InuTaisho was leaning against Sesshomaru's desk when he walked in. "Now son, I know you run this business now, but you don't scare me! Who changed your diapers when you were a baby? Well your mother did… But I did as well! I came here to meet your new assistant! I here she's a pretty one and I dragged Inuyasha here so we can all welcome her to the Takahashi family! Now where is –Oh! Is that her sticking her head over your shoulder? Come out young one, we won't hurt you."

Kagome was looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder to get a good look of Taisho-sama and Inuyasha-sama; she didn't expect him to see her. But when he had seen her she had no choice but to come out of hiding to greet them. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be working as Takahashi-sama's personal assistant. I know you well from magazines and TV." She bowed deeply to InuTaisho first saying, "InuTaisho Takahashi-sama, I look forward to working with you as the highest honor." She bowed next to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha Takahashi, even though hanyou, you over came all the harsh things said about you to get where you are today, and you have the cutest doggie ears!" Kagome stood back up straight and was confused as to why InuTaisho was staring at her with such a knowing expression.

Right when the young woman stepped in front of Sesshomaru he knew exactly who she was by name and looks. He was staring at her with complete surprise. _"This girl is Harumi Higurashi's daughter. I remember her when she was just baby and she and Sesshomaru would have so much fun playing together. But then her father died a few years later with my beloved Sakura. It appears that Sesshomaru does not remember his first friend. Oh well." _InuTaisho finally closed his mouth and walked up to Kagome. "Little Kagome-chan. Why how much you've grown." He enveloped her in a tight hug and all Kagome could do was awkwardly pat his back.

"Takahashi-sama, I do not understand what you are talking about. If you know me, I do not remember you." Kagome got out of the hug and went over back to Sesshomaru's side. "Takahashi-sama, what would you like me to do first?"

Sesshomaru gave no attention to Kagome and directed it at his standing father and Inuyasha who was sitting in his office chair. "First of all half-breed, get yourself out of my chair or I will maim you. Second of all, Father, you are going crazy and you do not know Higurashi-san." He watched as Inuyasha snorted and walked over to him.

Inuyasha walked over to the woman beside his brother with a wolfish grin. "Heh, so you're Sesshomaru's new assistant huh? Do you know what happened to his other twenty assistants?" Inuyasha's smirk grew when he felt the aura of the woman dimmer, scared. "They all quit because-"

"_Inuyasha_," Sesshomaru's voice dripped with venom. Inuyasha brought his attention back to his bastard of a brother. The look he was getting said it all clear and with a promise, _'Leave before I kill you."_ "Anything you wanted to say, half-breed, say it on your own time. Not when Higurashi-san has work to do."

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away and began to walk out of his older half-brothers office. InuTaisho smiled at the long time bickering of his two sons. A small 'eep' was heard from the small onna standing beside Sesshomaru. InuTaisho looked curiously at her while Sesshomaru just stared at her with his emotionless mask. Kagome fidgeted nervously under the gazes of the powerful youkai's.

InuTaisho tried to relieve her of her nervousness by asking, "What is it young one? Do you have something to say?" He walked up to the girl and took her hand in his. "We will not harm you," he gave a look at his son, "well, I'm not sure about Sesshomaru, but I won't hurt you." He gave her a charming smile that ceased all of Kagome's worries, somewhat.

Kagome stopped her fidgeting and politely took her hand back from the Daiyoukai. "Well, you see Takahashi-sama's, I remembered my mama telling me of times I had with a family that was her boss, and before I came into work today she told me she used to be an assistant here. More specifically saying, she used to work for you, InuTaisho Takahashi-sama, and she would tell me I would play with a boy," she looked over at Sesshomaru who was glaring at her intensely, "even to be more specially saying, Sesshomaru-sama." When she was done talking her gaze shifted over the two demons she was in the presence of.

InuTaisho had a look of reminiscing and Sesshomaru had a cold look to his face. InuTaisho saw the doubt in his son's eyes and looked over at the woman where she was slightly shaking with more nervousness. He winked at her and watched as she stopped shaking a small tint of cherry colored her soft cheeks. "Oh ho! Sesshomaru! I cannot believe you don't remember your first friend! When Higurashi-chan worked here, she would bring Kagome over all the time to play with you. You even protected her of the workers you both didn't know in fear she would get hurt! You cared for her, a human onna. And we had planned for you to both be engaged at a respectable age!" He couldn't help but laugh out loud as his son turned flaming eyes on him and the little miko's face turned a deep tomato red. "Ha-ha! Just kidding! Welcome back to the Takahashi family dear! Just call me InuTaisho!" With that he walked out of his son's office and went walking along the hallway back to his office. _"I bet that caused some old feelings and memories to resurface in Sesshomaru! Now for the hard part, waiting."_ As he walked along he whistled a tune showing his delight.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back toward his new assistant. "You will be working at that desk completing forms, arranging my appointments and etc." He pointed to a Red Oak desk adjacent to his Santos Mahogany desk. "Sit. You will start by organizing all appointments I have in this month and next. Simple enough task for a mere human such as you. Get to work." He went to sit in his desk and started shuffling through his paperwork. He noticed the slight scent of anger coming off the little onna. He looked up at her expectantly, "What is it now? Should you not be working?"

Kagome glared harshly at her boss. "That's the thing! Just because I'm working for you now doesn't mean you can boss me around! And I'm not some _mere human_. You can tell me what I _need_ to do, but not _what_ to do. Clear? Boy, I never thought you would grow to such a cold person…" She made a point to mutter the last part. She walked over to her new desk and began reading through the small post-its of appointments made and wrote them down in a journal that was left on her desk.

"_Who does foolish girl think she is? She seems very…nice, but has the stubbornness as a little spit fire in her personality… It will be quite interesting to see how she is when riled up. Her cheeks turning an adorable pink- What, what? Snap out of it Sesshomaru. She is a weak human being, a miko, an enemy to our kind…"_ Sesshomaru's thought's rung threw his head.

"_**Do you not remember Sesshomaru? Do you not remember her and you as children? She would comfort you when the school children did not talk to you because you were the only demon? And she was, and is, a miko! She is different. Do you not remember when you protect her from the unwanted suitor males she had? She attracts trouble and will attract trouble again, but for the sake of saving **_**you**_**." **_His demon was barking at him for be just as foolish as she was. Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon and pushed him back in the deepest part of his mind. He would gain dominance over this onna, whether she liked it or not. He would not care for a human. They are insufferable creatures, mundane.

"Takahashi-sama, are you alright?" Suddenly he felt a prickling sensation of miko power. "Takahashi-sama, snap out of it!" He felt a burning sensation. He came out of his thoughts and turned to glare at her.

"What is it _now_? Will you never stop pestering me? What is it then get_ back to work_!" He growled out at her. She was trying his patience and he didn't like it. She would be the end of him soon and he would not allow that.

She returned and equally strong glare back at him; her cheeks starting to glow a soft red. "Well excuse me! I was starting to worry since your eyes were turning a blood red and you were staring off into space! I never knew how much you grew into a heartless prick!" She turned back to her job at hand and began furiously writing away in her journal. He huffed a few times and glanced at him in the corner of her eyes. "Will you _stop_ staring at me now? I'll stop talking if you stop staring at me you pompous pervert."

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked in front of Kagome's desk. She looked up between thick lashes and gave a snort. "And you say _I_ bother _you_?" She rose from her seat and glared at him. She stood a head short, even in 3 inch heels, and raised her chin defiantly at him. "You want a challenge, pretty boy?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "You will submit to me, miko. I am your higher up; you _will_ stand down, regardless if we were childhood friends. That was in the past and will not resurface again, I despise humans. They are worthless creatures." He growled low and warningly at her, as if to dare her to challenge him.

Kagome's aura flared in anger and she put a hand up and let an amount not to powerful, but powerful enough to harm the Taiyoukai, the smell of burnt fabric in the air. "You complete _jerk_! I was your only friend as a child! I _will _continue to work for you _only_ because the rest of my family needs the money! Unlike you, I am not born into a rich family; I work to _earn_ money, instead of just sitting on my butt getting paid for doing nothing. My family is in a crisis and I'm the only one working! I worry about you on my _first_ day and this is how you treat me? I would _give my life_ to protect you because you _were_ a friend and I _care_ about you!" Kagome was trying in an attempt to calm herself from her raging feelings. Her hair was bristled from the anger in her aura and her cheeks were a flaming pink while her eyes were shining like sapphires.

Sesshomaru stood emotionless at the girl in front of him. _"She is a fool. I would strike her down and I can handle myself. But does she absolutely look pretty when she's riled up… Stop thinking that!" _Sesshomaru pushed his unwanted emotions for her into a small can in the back of his mind. Then something caught him, _"She gives her hard earned money to her family? What has happened to the family of the famous Higurashi Shrine? Father told me stories of the Higurashi family just above middle class but just below upper class."_ A new scent hit him and he focused back at her face.

"Gomen nasai, Takahashi-sama! I did not mean to be so rude!" Kagome blushed and bowed deeply in front of him. "_But I will not submit to you."_ She smirked at him when he looked surprised. "I may be a human miko, but I will _not _give up so easily! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to and I think you do too!" She tapped him on the nose gently a few times before she sat down and began to write away in the small journal.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment perplexed before shaking himself out of his thoughts and walked back over to his desk. _"Foolish girl… She will cause nothing but problems and her loud mouth will be the end of her… But, it is exciting to have something new to play with who fights back, unlike all my other employees who are afraid… That half-breed and father get boring after a while. Let's see how long she lasts…"_

* * *

**Well now I'm off to start chapter four for you little fritters! :3 I wasn't to positive if you guys would like this chapter so I was hesitant to upload this chapter and trash it. :| I can't tell if Sesshy is OOC or not. Anyway, tell me what you guys think in the reveiws! Chow for Now! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeehaw! Another Chapter the next day! You guy's should be thankful! I never updated "The Art of Spying" this fast! Wait! No! No tomatoes! Any****way, It's a bit shorter then the last and you'll see why at the end. Hehehe... To the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters affiliated with Inuyasha! They all belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

A Chance of Fate: Chapter 4

Kagome sighed heavily as she got up from her cushioned office chair and gave a good back stretch; the sound of joints popping made her smile. She looked up at the clock that was situated on the west wall and smiled more, it was 11:30, and she could finally go home. The day had progressed rather smoothly after the morning's incidents with Sesshomaru. When lunch time had approached she was felt compelled to spend it working, considering she didn't bring a lunch. To her surprise the young fox demon, Shippo, came up and asked her if she would like to join lunch with him and his friends.

_Kagome was sitting at her desk finishing up the last of Sesshomaru's appointments when a knock was heard on the door. She looked up and stretched out her miko powers to determine if the person was safe. Kagome deemed the _demon_ aura safe and got up to answer it, since Sesshomaru looked hard at work on a report he was writing. When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile at the young boy, "Well Hello Shippo-chan! Are you here to drop off some mail?" She opened the door wider to let the kitsune youkai into the office. _

_Shippo walked in graciously and walked up to Sesshomaru's table, "Actually, I came here for two reasons, Kagome-chan." He turned his attention to the working Sesshomaru and set a pile of envelopes in his desk. Then, he turned his attention back to Kagome with a smile, "Now that that's done how about you join me and some friends for lunch? Surely you do not want to work through your lunch, unless Lord Ice over there doesn't let you let have lunch." His tail drooped and he frowned over at the Taiyoukai who was glaring at the Kitsune. Shippo smiled sheepishly at him._

"_I don't know, Shippo-chan, I didn't bring a lunch with me." Kagome smiled apologetically at the kitsune kit. She was about to walk back to her desk when a firm hand caught hold of her arm. "What is it, Shippo-chan?" Kagome looked back at Shippo with a curious gaze._

"_Well, there is a cafeteria and a lunch court and the food is actually pretty good. Come on! You'll love to meet some of my friends! They're super nice, well one is a bit… _lecherous_." Shippo let go of Kagome's arm and gave her a beaming smile. "Sesshomaru-sama won't mind!"_

_Kagome bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to see the Taiyoukai working away on his report. "Takahashi-sama, is it all right if I join them?" _

_Sesshomaru gave no sign of reply until he finally looked at the apprehensive miko and the smiling kit. "Very well, you may have your break." He instantly went back to his report and didn't look back up. _

_Shippo cheered and turned to walk out the door with Kagome following, but then she stopped. She turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Don't you want to come? Aren't you hungry? You could use a break." _

_Sesshomaru looked back up at the small onna and emotionlessly said, "Unlike you humans, I do not need to feed or rest as often. Now, go and have your break." He turned back down to his work at hand. He smelt sadness emitting from the miko's aura but dismissed it._

_Kagome frowned slightly when Sesshomaru denied lunch with them. Then, she got angry when she heard Sesshomaru refer humans as 'weak'. _"Weak my butt! I bet I could purify his in an instant! Although, I did have to get him a new suit from his dry cleaners when I singed his…" _Kagome blushed a little at the incident. She walked out the office door with Shippo, shutting it closed behind her. "Shippo-chan, where is this lunch court?" Kagome asked walking beside the fox demon._

"_Ah! Well it's on the first floor on the east side of the building. When you walk in there's a hallway on the right of the check-in counter. Follow that hallway all the way down and make a left, there's the cafeteria! Workers can go there any time, not just lunch, if they're feeling for a snack." When they arrived in front of the elevators Shippo pressed the down arrow. They waited a few seconds before a ding was heard and an elevator on the far left opened. They walked inside, Shippo allowing Kagome first. She pressed the button with the number one on it and they waited a few minutes in silence. _

"_Shippo-chan, can I ask you a question?" Kagome hesitantly asked. She saw Shippo nod at her and she rubbed her thumbs together. "Has Sesshomaru always been this cold and emotionless? I mean has he ever once _smiled_?" She didn't notice when she dropped the honorifics. _

_Shippo didn't seem to notice either at her carelessness. "I'm afraid not, Kagome-chan. He has an adopted daughter, Rin, but I don't know what their personal life is. I've met Rin before, she would like you a lot, and she's a ball of energy. But, I don't think I've ever seen Sesshomaru-sama smile." The couple went back into a comfortable silence until another ding was heard, signifying they were at their destination level. They walked out of the elevator and towards the cafeteria where she enjoyed talking to Miroku, who had tried to grope her again, and Sango, who had knocked Miroku out. She liked her new friends here at the job._

Kagome sighed and looked at the desk adjacent from hers. It was empty. Sesshomaru left an hour ago saying he had business to attend to on level 45, but he had taken his keys with him, he probably planned to go home after his confrontation. Almost all the employees left save for the view that had closed the building, like InuTaisho and Inuyasha. She had gotten to talk to them more intensely at lunch. "I wonder if Sesshomaru left already. I guess I'll just be walking home alone." Kagome muttered under her breath. "Ugh, this is the only reason why I don't like working here. It's the hours! I can't leave at this time, its _way_ to creepy."

"If you do not like the hours, miko, then why not quit now?" A baritone voice surprised Kagome and she looked up sharply at the office door. She had not felt his presence, she thought he had left. "If the night scares you so then stop now. Quit while you have the chance." Sesshomaru walked up in front of Kagome's desk.

"Thank you for your concerns, Takahashi-sama, but I will not quit. I am the only one cable of working in my family and I will not quit this well-paying job. Be it if the hours suck or not." Kagome bit out. She walked out from behind her desk and over to the front door. "Now, if you'll excuse me Takahashi-sama, I need to start walking home." She reached for the doorknob, but before she could fully grasp it a warm body came between her and the door. She pulled back with a gasp and looked into the golden orbs of Sesshomaru.

"_Kagome_," Sesshomaru purred. He enjoyed the tinting of her cheeks a soft pink color. _"For a human she is a powerful miko. She is pure and will not give it up. I remember, Kagome. I remember our play dates, I remember our school together, and I _remember_ my feeling to you. We grew up together, until that fateful day. After that I never saw you. And I was sad, I was worried, _worried for a human miko_."_ He did the unimaginable for Sesshomaru, the Ice Prince, he hugged her.

Kagome was unable to digest this so she awkwardly pats Sesshomaru on the back. "Uh, Takahashi-sama? May I ask what are you doing?" Kagome squirmed in the tight embrace trying to get her breathing back normally.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and stared intently in her eyes. "Kagome, I must warn you about working here. You know of Naraku Kurai, correct?" Kagome nodded dumbly. "He is Japan's second richest man while I am the first. His father, Takemaru, murdered our kin. They were, _they are_, involved in the Yakuza. They will come after you and me, it is better for you to quit now." When he was done rambling he was surprised to find Kagome not freaking out. Instead, he was confused to her normal behavior.

Kagome yawned which even surprised Sesshomaru even more. "Takahashi-sama, I already know the circumstances I'm in. My mother told me the whole story, and yet I still choose to work here. Now move your butt so I can go home." She reached for the doorknob once more before his hand snatched hers. "What is it _now_?" She bit out.

"Do not get smart with me miko." Sesshomaru's voice was back to his regular harsh voice. All trace of kindness gone. "I have warned you, but I will _not_ save you from him. If you get captured I will let you be tortured by him and his henchmen. I can promise you that. I will find another suitable assistant to replace you." Sesshomaru stepped away from the door and motioned for her to continue. "You may leave."

Kagome glared furiously at him. How dare him! She walked straight up to him and poked him in the chest. "You pompous son of a bulldog! How dare you say something to me like that! I would save your life any day and you would leave me in the hands of Naraku? I would slap you with a touch of miko power if I weren't so tired!" She went back to the door and threw open the door, she looked back over at him with narrowed eyes, "Good night you selfish jerk!" With that she slammed the door closed behind her. She stormed down the hallway to the elevator. _"Ugh! How could he say such things like that?" _When Kagome on ground level she stormed out the building.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. _"What am I going to do with this onna?"_ He sat back up and turned his chair towards the glass wall that over looked Japan, its view unable to bring the viewer out of his thoughts. "She will get herself killed one day and I _will_ be there to protect her, regardless if she hates me or not." Sesshomaru got up out of his chair and walked towards the office door, determined to go home to his Rin. _"Tsk, another human who I care for… What has become of me?"_ The last thought bothered him until he got home and went to bed.

Kagome had been half-way home went she felt eyes watching her. She took a short cut through the park where there were little hiding places. She stopped in the center of the park; the auras she felt were demonic. "Alright, I'm tired and pretty ticked off! You better show yourself before I turn all of you in the vicinity into ash!" She looked in all directions to see where the followers would come from.

Then, as if by magic, eight lower-class demons, which looked like thugs, appeared surrounding Kagome. The one facing her smirked, showing a sharp row of teeth, his voice gravelly, "Well, Naraku wasn't wrong when he said a new pretty lady started working for Sesshomaru." All of the surrounding demons chuckled low. "You're coming with us pretty lady, whether you like it or not. And if you don't want to, then we'll take you by force." He stuck out her hand towards her as if she was supposed to grab it.

Kagome spread out her aura to the surrounding demons, she smirked. "You're all tiger demons." It was a statement, not a question. "It would do no good to run, y'all could catch me and kill me. No fun in that is there?" She looked at all the demons and noticed they all had a spider tattoo on the left shoulder. _"Hn, all henchmen of Naraku." _She looked at the outstretched hand in front of her and snorted, "Do you really think that I would come with you willingly? Are you all that stupid?"

The head tiger demon took back his outstretched hand and frowned, "You're the stupid one for making a stupid decision. Get her boys!" The demon raised and right hand and brought it down swiftly. The other entire tiger demons pounced on Kagome.

She smirked. "Big mistake buddy." She dropped down low to the ground and swiftly kicked each one of them in the chest with a touch of miko powers. She smiled happily when they sent back the eight feet she wanted them too. They looked at her with blood lust in their eyes. _"Now the head honcho to take care of."_ She looked at the demons that attacked her, "You will stand out of this fight! I challenge your leader to a dual! If I win you will all leave and I can go home peacefully."

"And if you lose?" The leader spoke. An evil smirk plastered on his face, "You will come with us peacefully. To make this battle fair we will use only weapons."

"Deal." Kagome watched as the leader pulled out a small dagger from his belt and tossed it to her, she caught it with ease.

He pulled out another and got into a fighting stance. He lunged for her and the battle begun.

* * *

**Kukuku... Cliff hanger! }8) That was evil! I never do cliff hangers. Hope you enjoy chapter four! Leave all your questions and comments in a review. Will Kagome kick some serious tiger butt? Tune in soon for chapter five! Chow for Now! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I've been busy... and lazy... ^.^; Oh well, now I have to figure what to write for the next chapter. I have like eleven more story ideas I want to start writing, but I have to finish this one and _"The Art of Spying," _which I really need to update so much. It's been like a year... Anyway, this chapter might be complete poop. I wasn't totally paying attention to what I was writing. I tried to make it as coherent as possible being in the lazy state I of which, I start high school the first week of September. So don't expect fast updates like I did with this story, but I'll try my best. I'm going to stop my rambling now... =.=' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Inuyasha! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

A Chance of Fate: Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

"_And if you lose?" The leader spoke. An evil smirk plastered on his face, "You will come with us peacefully. To make this battle fair we will use only weapons."_

"_Deal." Kagome watched as the leader pulled out a small dagger from his belt and tossed it to her, she caught it with ease. _

_He pulled out another and got into a fighting stance. He lunged for her and the battle begun._

* * *

**Current:**

Kagome side-stepped the attack that was aimed at her shoulder and watched as the human looking demon stumbled to regain his balance. She took the chance to go for his defenseless back, but he was quick on his feet and turned around fast enough to block her dagger with his. She huffed, "You know, this isn't a completely fair game. Considering you're a demon and I'm a mere human. I still feel out matched with just a dagger." She smirked as she put force into her empty hand and aimed for a hit in the thug's stomach. With the chatter Kagome had made it threw him off guard and she took that as an opportune moment to strike.

He stumbled back into his crew who held him up under his arms. He shook his head to displace the dizziness. She had thrown in some of her miko powers. _"The little minx. She thinks she can win, but I will not lose!"_ The demon growled low at the smirk growing on the female's face. He shook his group off of him and walked up to the offending woman's person. He stood tall, as if to be intimidating. "You think you are so much stronger than me, _miko_?" His voice was rugged. He didn't sound happy at all.

Kagome smirked wider up at the offending demon. "I assure you _demon_ that I can take down all of you, in one strike. You forget I am a miko... A miko who can whoop your butt!" She pointed a finger at the leader and started laughing hysterically.

The leader quirked a brow at the mental priestess and shook his head. _"This miko is full of herself… Ha! Yet, her aura gives off one of complete pureness. What a strange girl…"_ The leader walked closer to the laughing woman and tightened his hold on his dagger. Kagome had her back to him crouched over laughing. _"What a foolish onna."_ He raised his hand with the dagger and aimed right for her spine. He let it fall.

Like a tigress' speed, Kagome stopped laughing and turned quickly around with her arm shooting straight in front of her. She felt a nick of pain in her right side and looked down to see the demon thug had scratched her side. _"Dang it… These are momma's clothes! Argh! Dang demons don't know when not to pick a fight…"_ Her eyes traveled up her out stretched hand and smiled as she saw she had gotten the demon in the left shoulder. "Is it obvious who's one? Or shall we go on?"

The demon with wide eyes snapped out of his trance and looked into the face of his opponent. He smirked at her. "You are surprisingly strong for a human, but then again you are a miko. You will make a good opponent someday." He actually smiled at her. He peeled Kagome's hand of his dagger and pulled it out of his shoulder. He winked at her, "Hope to see you on more pleasant occasions, Ka-go-me." With that he snapped his fingers and him and his group disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kagome stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face was processing what just happened. "What in the world just happened now? And did he smile at me?" She just shrugged it off and walked off as if nothing had happened just half an hour before. She walked to the edge of the park and started walking up the street to her family shrine.

When she had reached the stairs she felt a pang in her right side. She looked down and saw the cut the demon thug had made was bleeding profusely. Kagome sighed mentally, _"Just great… Mama's going kill me when she learns I ruined her clothes! These were nice too… Dang…"_ Kagome started walking up the plentiful stairs to the top of the hill on which her home resided. She reached the top of the stairs and looked down at her wrist watch. 1:20 AM it read. Kagome groaned and looked down the stairs to see a trail of her blood. "Just great. On my first day of work I managed to get sliced open, ruin mama's clothes and now I got blood on the stairs!" She growled in fury and looked over to the sacred tree that had been there for at least 500 years.

"Kagome? Is that you I hear? Why are you back so la- Are you bleeding!" The worried tone of Sakura drifted to her daughter's ears. She watched Kagome turn towards her with a sheepish smile. "Kagome Higurashi, you better explain yourself this instant! And heal yourself up! You're bleeding too much!"

Kagome lifted her shirt up to reveal a sore cut. She placed her hands over it and controlled her miko energy to her hands. She gave a small grunt at the sharp pain came from her wound but was happy when she saw it get smaller. "That's as much as I can heal it mama. I had gotten this wound from a fight when a group of demon thugs jumped me; they said they worked for Naraku. Apparently, he knows I work for Sesshomaru now and that we've been childhood friends, which automatically makes him, presume I know the secrets to the company." Kagome frowned at the thought of Naraku coming for her. "It was nothing mama. I handled it just fine!"

Sakura sighed at her daughter and pinched the bridge of her nose, brows drawn, and a frown upon her pretty face. "Kagome," she sighed, "I know you're not a little girl, but you still need to be careful, regardless if you're a miko or not. I still worry for your sake. Please, be more careful." Sakura looked back up at her daughter with a small smile on her face. She walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. She pulled back and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on; let's get you wrapped up before you bleed to death.

Kagome laughed as she was pulled into the house and had a faint smile on her lips. _"I make my momma worry too much… I love my family and don't want them to lose another member…"_

* * *

The next morning Kagome's alarm clock went off at 8:30 a.m. to wake up the sleeping girl. She groggily got up from bed and went over to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was a mess; she wore girl boxers that had a black base with little white puppy's printed on them. She didn't wear bras; she found them a nuisance, so instead she used a Sarashi, only for support. Finally, she looked at the bandage that wrapped around her cut. It was a medium sized vertical cut going from her hip just below her breast. She un-wrapped the bandage and out it in her trashcan, she reached in the cabinet next to her mirror that held all her necessary supplies and grabbed the bandage wrap. She put on a new bandage and got ready for her second day at work.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready! Hurry before I eat it all!" Souta's muffled voice came through her bathroom door, which was followed by three knocks and a kick.

"Alright, I'm almost ready!" Kagome yelled back. She finished her hair by simply putting it in a low ponytail. She walked out her bathroom and headed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" She asked when she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Omelets and steamed rice." Sakura told her, placing a plate of an omelet and steamed rice in front of Kagome. She sat down next to her with her own plate of food. "Grandpa, will pass the salt?"

Her father, Fumitaka, grabbed the salt that was next to him and held it high above his head saying, "Why this salt is full of history!"

Kagome chuckled at her grandfather and muttered under her breath, "Not half as full as you are…" She watched in amusement as her grandfather frowned and passed the salt shaker to her mother without any more fuss. And the family began to eat their meal in peace. Twenty minutes later, when everyone was done with their meal, Kagome helped her mother wash the dishes. "Mama, I'm going to go back up and brush my teeth, and then I'm going to leave for the day."

"So early, Kagome? It's only nine. You still have an hour and it only takes half to get there." Her mother washed the last of the dishes and put it on the drying rack with the rest. She turned towards her daughter, "You sure you don't want to stay for a little bit longer?"

Kagome nodded head eagerly with a smile, "Yep! I met Mr. Takahashi yesterday! He said he remembered you and father! He even knew who I was! I want to try to talk to him for a bit and see if he has anything I might like to know." She grabbed her bag, which previously resided on the table, and walked over to the kitchen door. "Is that alright mama?"

Sakura laughed and shooed her daughter out of the house. "Yes, yes. Just don't bother him if he is too busy working. I don't want you getting fired for bothering your bosses' father." When Kagome was out in the front door she hugged Kagome and patted her on the back. When she pulled back she said, "I want you to come home safe tonight, Kagome. If demons are threating you I want you to purify them and run."

Kagome smiled sadly at her mother, "Mama, I can't promise you anything, you know I like the adrenaline it gives, but I'll try to keep safe this time." She blew a kiss to her mom and walked away toward the shrine's ridiculously long staircase. "Bye, mama!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

Sakura smiled and walked back inside the home and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Some half hour later when she arrived at the building she couldn't help but stare at the immense size of it, again. "Wow… Still huge looking! I and work on the top floor, but as an assistant, but still cool!"

"Ah! Kagome-chan! You're here early!" Called a feminine voice. She looked to her right and saw her new friend Sango and her other new friend Miroku. "Here to talk with us before you start your shift?" Sango asked. Her hair was down and tied into a very low ponytail near the bottom of her hair. She had bright brown eyes and wore pale pink eye shadow. She had on a white blazer and a pink undershirt while her pants were the softest green color. "I'm glad I cou- YOU HENATAI!"

Before Sango could finish her original sentence she screamed that out and Miroku was sitting on the sidewalk with a red hand print on his face. "My dear Sango, how could you hit me?" He asked in a daze.

Sango huffed, "Pervert." She turned back to Kagome, "Come on Kagome-chan, let's see why you're here." She said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her inside the building.

"Well I came here early to talk with Mr. Takahashi, the previous owner and CEO here. Is he in yet?" Kagome asked Sango as they entered the elevator.

"I do actually! Considering I'm a security guard here I know where people work and such. Taisho-san controls floors twenty-six through fifty, Inuyasha controls floors two through twenty-five and Sesshomaru-sama controls floors fifty-one to seventy-five." Sango pressed the button with the number 26 on it and felt the elevator mover up. "Hm? Kagome-chan, did you get hurt last night?"

Kagome gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around her side. "How did you know?"

Sango chuckled, "You did just now! I saw you bending to the side a little and wondered if you got injured."

Kagome blushed and nodded her head, "Yea, I got surrounded by eight demon thugs who wanted something from me I didn't even have." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm alright though; I was able to heal most of it."

A few minutes later there was a ding signaling the end of the ride to destination level 26. "Is this the floor?" Kagome asked Sango who gave a nod. "Thank you, Sango-chan! You better get back to your post so you're not late."

"Yeah, I do. I work on the third floor where all the monitors are kept. See you later, Kagome-chan!" Sango waved good-bye as the elevator doors closed and the sound of it was moving downwards.

Kagome turned back towards the hallway and walked along until she came into a fork in the road. "Where do I go? There's no one around to ask…" It was true. The hallways were completely empty and no noise was heard. "This is starting to freak me out…" She chooses the path on the left and walked along. Wrong decision. All the walls were an eerie white color that blended in with the floors. She made a right turn and bumped into something hard. She closed her eyes as she fell backwards to meet hard ground. It never came.

Instead the feel of strong arms around her waist, a chuckling noise, and then a deep voice boomed in her ears, "Well, it's good to see you little Kagome-chan! Come to visit me before your shift starts?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to stare directly in deep amber ones, she smiled, "Hai, Mr. Taisho!"

* * *

**Meh. Hoped you liked it! I think it's complete poop... ( =.=) Anyway, hope for me to post the next chapter faster! Chow for now! :D**


End file.
